lmbwthetvshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4: Tell em' Batty Sent You, Klint
This is fourth episode of LMBW The TV Show. It aired on March, 2014 on MTV. Plot Klint was done with Rio. He then took a knife with himself and went to find Batty before she could tell anything to the rest of the users in the LMBW mansion. At the same time Batty was trying to find the LMBW users but she could not find them anywhere. Suddenly the phone in the kitchen ringed. After she answers it, she is attacked by Klint rushing out from a nearby closet. In a desperate bid to stay alive, she races upstairs with him chasing after her. After narrowly escaping the Klint's knife a few times, Batty reaches the top floor and hesitates at a glass balcony. Klint uses this to his advantage by grabbing her and throwing her through the glass door shattering it. She dizzily tries to crawl away while also trying to stand up but before she is able to get back onto her feet, she is stabbed twice in the back. She is then picked up by Klintrin and thrown off the balcony. Klint quickly goes find the rest of the users. He finds them and Ire takes Batty to the hospital... At the waiting room of the hospital, Ire is told that Batty is stiil alive but in intense conditions. Ire then left the hospital to tell the good news to the LMBW mansion members. When Ire gets in the LMBW mansion he tells the group of users the news. Everybody was glad about the news espically Keplers. Klint couldn't believe that Batty was still alive and as soon as he heard the news he sneaked in a gun into his pocket and rushing out into his car. He was determined to head over to the hospital to kill Batty. Ire confused by Klint's sudden rush to get out of the mansion went after Klint. Drew then went after Ire and Marro decided to go after the Trio. Klint sneaks into the I.C.U determined to kill Batty. Klint proceeds to attack Batty as she awakens, choking her and throwing her against the glass door of a nearby medicine cabinet. Ire rushes off to find Batty and Klint as he called out their names as he rushed towards the I.C.U. Klint hides himself in the supply closet when he hears Ire arriving and attacks him with a bedpan when he bursts in, only to be interrupted by Batty. Klint regains the upper hand and pushes his knee into Batty's stitches, causing them to become undone. Drew intervenes but is nearly shot by Klint, who has tooken a Glock 17 with him. Marro jumps into the room, throwing himself and Drew over the nearby bed. Klint orders them to come out, on threat of shooting Ire. Marro jumps up immediately and is apparently shot. Drew gets up, too, and sees Batty moving. Stalling for time, Drew fumbles over words in a poor attempt to stop Klint as Batty silently reaches for the shock paddles. Begging for one last word, Drew says, "Clear." Klint questions this then is electrocuted by Batty, who puts one paddle to each temple. Drew and Batty see that Ire and Marro are alive. Behind them, a shadow moves and Klint jumps up, pouncing at Batty with a glass shard, only to be shot in the chest by a knowing Batty. Batty, in all the action, her injuries, and exhaustion, lies back down next to Klint's body and whispers, "I don't know about you but I feel a lot better." Users apprearing in this episode * Klintrin * Ire * Batty * DC * Keplers * Drew * LFY * JDude * Riolulo * Chipika * Marro Category:Episodes Category:Season 1